someone else
by mousedream
Summary: Did you ever wish you were someone else? Even for a short time, well Virginia got her wish. what an adventure she had but what will hapen afterwards with her love life Read&Review DG
1. chapter1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own harry Potter, I'm merely borrowing him. The story of I dare you is a work in progress, I promise I'll finish it. Please excuse my grammar, spelling and sentence format. Please read and review  
  
Someone else  
  
By: Mousedream  
  
A girl sat in over stuff armchair in front of a blazing fireplace fingering the sphere in  
  
her lap, she had found this morning. She sigh to the empty Griffindor common room, it  
  
was midnight and her brother and his friends still had not come back yet. He had  
  
promised that he would come back at twelve, it was now twelve and he was no where to  
  
be seen. she sadly realized, her brothers were all too busy for her  
  
and she had no friends ever since her first year with the chamber of secrets.  
  
"I wish I had a different life" she spoke aloud to the empty common room, the  
  
sphere in her lap started glowing as it floated upward toward her eye. She started in  
  
confusion and wonder as the sphere started cracking, until a small fairy emerged  
  
stretching and the white sphere dropped to the ground scattering into many pieces.  
  
The fairy started at the girl for a moment before she smiled, she took something from her  
  
pouch around her waist and blew it into her face. When she heard the girl sneeze her  
  
smile deepens, and they were suddenly transported.  
  
One moment she was in the common room the next she was falling into the empty  
  
darkness.  
  
"For five days, your wish will last. You have one more wish to full fill, for your  
  
gratitude," a sweet yet calming voice said; suddenly she fell into a hard armchair.  
  
She wonders silently, looking around.  
  
The room was dim; the only source of light was from the fireplace. Was she still at  
  
Hogwarts? If she was, where in Hogwarts was she? It was then that she noticed a painting that hung on the top of the mantle, usually the founder of the house.  
  
Should I continue? Was it good if so, review? There are more chapters coming soon 


	2. chapter2

*I would like to thank kitty heaven2hell and also chicken scraylilangie for helping me with the corrections.* Read their stories if u like dbz, gundam wing, Harry potter *yaoi* stories *please read and review* thank you* frostymoon- it's ok about the nosy question, the answer to your answer Virginia found it in the second floor bathroom  
  
Someone else  
  
By: Mousedream  
  
As she neared the fireplace, she gasped at the painting before her. There was a painting  
  
of Salazar the founder of the Slytherin house. She was in the Slytherin? She thought  
  
shocked at the painting; open mouthed until a squeaky high pitch voice broke her train of  
  
thought. The girl knew who it was without turning around.  
  
"You must be Pansy Parkinson, am I right?" she said smiling, while put out her  
  
hand, but dropped when the other girl did not reach to shake her hand. She instead kissed  
  
the air on both side of her cheeks, surprising her. "This is how we say hi. Come Virginia, I want to introduce you to my friends,"  
  
replied the blond hair girl with blue eyes as she dragged her to the other side of the  
  
common room where three males sat.  
  
"This is Virginia, and that is Blaise" she said pointing to the brown hair boy with  
  
gray eyes who shyly smiled at her, and then returned to stare at Pansy. "On Blaise's right  
  
is Goyle and Crabby" she said, pointing to two large boys eating a table full of chocolate  
  
frogs. Their mouth full of chocolates, they replied "hellos." Blaise who was disgusted by  
  
their actions smacked them upside their heads.  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said shyly, she knew they would want to get to know her  
  
better. She couldn't let them find out who she really was. who were her parents?  
  
She wondered. Pansy took her by the hand and led her to the couch to sit.  
  
"Um.I am going to the library; I got to get started on Snape's essay... Bye." she  
  
quickly said as she slowly walked towards the entrance.  
  
"Don't you need your books, it's on the table" Blaise yelled amused making his friends laugh.  
  
"Stop it! Blaise" Pansy screamed glaring at them, as Virginia made her way  
  
toward the table to gather she books. She smiled a thanks toward at Pansy and quickly  
  
walked towards the entrance, then stopped all of a sudden.  
  
"Pansy what is the password?" she asked  
  
"Oh I know it's um." she said trying to think of it, Blaise at the last minute rescued her.  
  
"It's Petificus totalus," Blaise said in an, I don't care voice as he examine his fingers.  
  
She said her "thanks" and started walking, toward the entrance. She had a chance to look  
  
down at her books, to her surprised they were seven level books. She was in the seven  
  
year she thought surprised. She was in a deep thought not looking at where she was  
  
going all of a sudden she bumps into a strong hard chest, as she looked up she saw  
  
stormy gray eyes glaring down at her. She gulps nervously as he continue to glare at her,  
  
if looks could kill she would be dead right now. She had enough of his glares and quickly  
  
ran out of the common room.  
  
"Look what you did, you scared the new Sytherin" said Blaise in a joking manner who stood beside him.  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't in the mood, his crush. no his lust was unconscious. What was  
  
worst? Was that he couldn't go up to someone and say, "What the hell happen?" They  
  
would know his deepest secrets. He stumped towards his room slamming the door,  
  
making the four friends jump.  
  
"What got him in a knot" Blaise questioned looking at the closed door. His friends shrugged wondering the same thing.  
  
She quickly ran to the library, still scared at how he had looked at her. It was like he was  
  
trying to kill her by glare at her, she shivered at how his, eyes looked. What was that  
  
feeling in her heart she thought, she was thinking of his dark stormy eyes she heard  
  
someone's crying. She put down her books on the table and quietly walked toward the  
  
sound. There was her brother, sitting there leaning his back against the bookshelf with his  
  
two best friends. Hermione and Harry who sat on either side were trying to comfort Ron  
  
What happen? Why was he crying? She quickly wondered curiously as she continued to watch him cry.  
Cliff hanger review the story *thank you* Sorry about the confusion if any. I did this during my free period. It is an hour class, so I didn't have time to make a long chapter. The bell rang so I couldn't finish it.Sorry I will next week. I used italics as her thoughts but it did not show up, sorry about any words missing. 


	3. chapter3

Someone else  
By; mousedream  
  
***********  
  
"I wish I had kept my promise to Ginny" Ron moaned, and placed his head on his knees  
  
"We just lost track of time" Hermione explained  
  
"Where is she now. she is in the hospital wing that is where she is!" he cried  
  
"You did not know this was going to happen" Harry confronted slightly  
  
blushing at the attention they were getting; as he tried to stop Ron's sobbing and cheer him up.  
  
"I could have protected her from. what ever it was?" he said sternly glaring at  
  
the bookshelf, as if it hurt had hurt his baby sister.  
  
**********  
  
She was shocked, he cared? She thought he did not care. She thought while they sadly  
  
watch them sadly walked out, she badly wanting to say it's me Ginny, your sister she had  
  
to stop herself from running up to them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Afterward she could not do her essay she kept remembering her brother crying face  
  
in her mind; she didn't mean to hurt her brother she wanted to be someone else. She  
  
sighed after an hour; and decided to go back to the common room.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
There she saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch not blinking, she stood for a moment  
  
deciding if she should walk over. She thought better of it, and walked to her room to try  
  
to do her essay even although she was in the seven year.  
  
After three hours she was finished with her six year essay, she heard her stomach  
  
grumbled and blushed. She grabbed her favorite cloth heading to the kitchen, stopped  
  
when she saw Malfoy still there on the couch. She slowly walked toward him to see him  
  
sleeping sitting up, she laid him down in a sleeping position and gently draped her  
  
favorite cloth on him.  
  
She kneel down on her knees putting a piece of his silver blond hair behind his ear, she  
  
watch his peaceful features as he slumber; he look so innocent and handsome without  
  
his usual smirk. She realized why many girls had a crush on him. He was very handsome  
  
she had to admit, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She soon forgotten her hunger  
  
and continue to gaze upon him, soon her eyes slowly started drooping she kissed his forehead and headed upstairs.  
  
*********  
  
Unknown to her, Malfoy whisper the forbidden name "Ginny" upon his lips, and turn to face the couch.  
  
Someone in the shadow saw the red hair girl with brown eyes kiss Malfoy on the  
  
forehead and Malfoy whispering "Ginny" an evil smile appeared on his lips So Malfoy  
  
likes the Weasley girl thought happily. Finally he get a chance with Pansy he  
  
thought practically jumping as he headed upstairs.  
  
************  
  
"Ouch" said an angry yet sleepy Draco from the floor, he had been sleeping  
  
peacefully before he turned and fell off the couch.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get up, everyone's in the Great hall"  
  
The cheerful voice said belonging to Blaise as he sat in the green armchair Ginny landed  
  
on the night before. Draco wondered why Blaise was so happy until he noticed what was  
  
covering him.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he shot holding the red blanket with silver dragon  
  
surrounded by golden borders and green flowers.  
  
She I leave it there? Na you're too good to me.  
  
"A Griffindor cloth, what is it doing here?" he demanded angrily waking Ginny  
  
in the process, and came down to see what happen? She came down in time to see  
  
Malfoy throw her blanket into the fireplace. She ran toward the fireplace to try to save  
  
her precious blanket but it was to late, she angrily turned to Malfoy who stood there mad  
  
with a hit of confusion in his stormy eyes.  
  
"How could you! My mother made that only for me" she spat angrily  
  
slapping him hard on the cheek before running to her room with tears falling from her  
  
brown eyes. Having seven brothers, she didn't own anything that was special only to her.  
  
It was all pasted down from the oldest to the youngest, she being the youngest.  
  
"That b**ch! How dare her" he shot angrily standing up, steaming mad.  
  
"You did throw her blanket in the fire" he argued, he watched in wonderment as  
  
Draco walked gracefully to the fireplace. What he did next was un-Malfoy.  
  
He reached for a wand located on the table next to the fireplace and said a spell under  
  
his breathe making the blanket reappeared in his hand undamaged, and left a shock  
  
Blaise.  
  
*********  
  
This time I finish the third chapter *clap* I will write more I will up date it, if you give me some reviews I life off of them they are the only things I look forward to. 


	4. chapter4

He stood in front of her door to hear crying behind the door, he gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away" she scream angrily, he ignored her protest.  
  
"Here's your dumb blanket" he said when he was next to her, he threw the  
  
blanket onto the bed and walked out not looking back. When he again closed her door,  
  
his hand lingers on the knob as he thought back at what he had done. was he going soft?  
  
He wondered as he was heading to the hall. He needed to tease someone to make himself feel better.  
  
She looks up to see her blanket not burned on her bed, she quickly grabbed it hugging it  
  
to her chest. She could smell him on her blanket, and felt bad about the slap. When she  
  
went to confront him he wasn't there, in fact no one was there.  
  
*Moments before*  
  
Your going soft replied an amused Blaise at an angry Malfoy, he grunted his reply before  
  
heading out. He was determined as ever to make someone cry to make himself feel better.  
  
He meet Longbottom in the hall and teased him until he ran away crying, also teased  
  
Granger for being a muggle. Afterwards he felt better; he lusting for the little Weasley  
  
was making him soft. Virginia reminded him of the little Weasley, for some strange reason.  
  
She felt guilty for hitting for hitting him; he didn't know it belong to her. She had to  
  
make it up to him, how? He was rich and could have anything he wanted, and she was  
  
just a poor Weasley. She found out that he loves chocolate for Pansy who knew  
  
everything about Malfoy and also Harry potter, she having nothing to say, listen to their  
  
conversation. She decided she'll make him something.. But what? suddenly the idea came to her.  
  
Sorry people who like this story for the delay. I decided to put up the rest of the story with mistakes and all. I don't have time to correct them I have tests coming up and report. I'm very sorry. Please read and review/ 


	5. chapter5

Someone else  
  
By mousedream  
  
She was going to make her famous Gin-Gin cake; she had invented it when she had to baby sit her cousin.  
  
She combined her mother's recipe with their own things to have this new recipe, everyone in the house  
  
loved the cake, and they begged her to make it again.  
  
The house-elves were more than happy to let her use the kitchen, to thank them she baked another cake for  
  
them when they were hungry. An hour later she was done with her cakes, she offered a piece of cake to a  
  
house-elf who came slowly toward her. When he took a bite of the cake he grabbed another one, she didn't  
  
mind she only smiled, this lead the other house-elves to come forward and take a piece. She felt someone  
  
pulling her sweat pants, she look down to see Dobby. He asked "if she would make another one for the  
  
teachers" She smiled an agreed full heartily; she first headed to Malfoy's room to put down his cake with a  
  
note attach to it. Not noticing someone watching her closely the moment she came in.  
  
"Virginia left you something" said a Blaise jealously when he heard Draco come in, Blaise walk  
  
toward Malfoy's side from his side own of the room to read the note Virginia wrote. Malfoy read it out  
  
loud, and then he offered a piece of chocolate cake to Blasie to see his reaction. He saw Blaise's face turn  
  
into a smile and reach for another piece, Draco slapped his hand away and picked up a piece for himself. It  
  
was good, he didn't believe that she made it but paid the house-elves to make it, but it was a thoughtful gustier.  
  
He put the cake in the small fridge and headed down to dinner, again Ginny wasn't there. He smirk when  
  
the dream team sadly walked in, he wonder if change in condition.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman a student has made a delicious desert" Dumbledore said as dinner was being severed.  
  
Ron thought it was strange this taste like Gin-Gin's cake, she only made it on her birthday.  
  
someone stole her recipe he thought angrily, he was going to kill who ever stole it.  
  
Draco look up to see the Weasley mad after a bite of the chocolate cake, how could he be mad the cake was  
  
good. When they were walking out he over heard a piece of their conversation.  
  
"Clam down Ron, why you are so mad" ask a worried Hermione  
  
"You don't understand year on her birthday and on special occasion, she makes her famous Gin- Gin cake" Ron almost scream angrily  
  
"Gin-Gin cake?" said Hermione confused  
  
"Ginny created it when our cousin came over" he explain  
  
he thought stopping to think he thought starting to  
  
walk again. He had to admit she was cute when she was mad.  
  
she thought trying to do seven year work when she was still in six year, it was do this  
  
Thursday. She was so mad she didn't notice Draco's presents until he spoke.  
  
"Having trouble?" he teased, she nodded shamefully as he sat down next to her helping her. All  
  
the while he started notice little things like; how her hair smelled of strawberries, which was intoxicating  
  
him. He couldn't concentrate on helping her, oh! Oh brother when she bit her lush red lips he desperately wanted to kiss her.  
  
After an hour her essay was done with corrections and all.  
  
"Thank you so much" she thanked as she jumped up hugging him and kissed his cheek, before grabbed the parchment running upstairs.  
  
He stood there with a hand on his cheek and a goofy smile on his lips; sure other girls more than kiss him. There was something about her., he was snapped out of his daydream by someone's laughter.  
  
"Swooning over a peek on the cheek" he amused through his laughter, Draco in one swift move punch him in the stomach before retreating to his room.  
  
In her mind she was going over today's events as she dress for bed, what initiated her to kiss him  
  
on the cheek. He was for goodness sake, her families' worst enemy. What surprised her more was that she  
  
wanted to do more than kiss him on the cheek, she shook her head clear her head of those thoughts. She  
  
glanced around to see her room mates wearing revealing nightgowns, she look down at her own gown it  
  
was plain and simple.  
  
*In hidden sanctuary*  
  
"Peter come here!" said a dark evil voice  
  
"Yes my lord" he answered as he kneel down kissing his feet  
  
"Have you any information?" he asked  
  
"Only that, the stupid Weasley has unlock some unknown fairy and fallen into a deep slumber" he  
  
explain tripping over his words, at his mater's glares.  
  
"You must get me that fairy, it's no ordinary fairy." He screamed and the servant flinched as he  
  
stood up bowing once more, before walking away. "It grants your heart's desire, she must have wished  
  
something stupid" he continued mostly to himself knowing what he was going to wish.  
  
She couldn't sleep; she did everything she could think of. She climbed out of bed taking her favorite cloth  
  
and draping it on her shoulder as she quietly walked out of her dorm room to the common room.  
  
An hour later  
  
He came back from his date with Milisah with a lot more than smooching to see someone in the chair. He  
  
walked toward the chair to see Virginia sleeping in the chair, the blanket barely covering her body. She  
  
looks like an angel there sleeping so peacefully, he took off his cloth to cover her body and then he gently  
  
picked her up carrying her to her room. 


	6. chapter6

Sorry about not updating earlier, thank you to all the people who had review. Please read and review thank you. Have happy holidays!!!  
  
Someone else By: mousedream  
  
He quietly opened the door to her room that she shared with Pansy and the other girls, when he stepped on a loose board he held his breathe. He did not know why? He could say that she fell asleep and he was bringing her to her room, if they were caught. When Virginia suddenly snuggled into his arms, color appeared on his pale face with a smile that would not disappear from his usual stern face.  
  
He quietly approached an empty bed and pulled the covers back and gently placed his angel down upon it. He tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead before he went to his own room. If he stayed for a minute he would have heard his name upon her lips.  
  
"What kept you? Your always back in the dorm room at twelve on the dot" a voice spoke from the darkness in a teasing manner, Draco blushed remembering her soft body against him. "I was busy, what is it to you?" Draco reasoned, as he striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. "Nothing, nobody kept you out long enough," he could feel his smirk as he said it. "Shut up Balsie" he gritted angrily, he could see Balsie's smirk in the dark and growled.  
  
"Hey Virginia come on if we are the first twenty students we get to have that wonderful cake" Pansy screeched pulling back her blanket. "Is that not Malfoy's cloth" a girl with brown hair said when she saw the initial, Dm on the cloth. "What are u doing with my man's cloth" Pansy stated angrily, Virginia glance down to see his initials on the expensive looking cloth and blushed. "He must have thought I was you" Virginia lied hopping she brought it and she did, she grabbed the cloth covering her body and ran to the boy's dorm room screaming "oh drake" which woke everyone up in their house.  
  
He was suddenly woken up by someone tightly hugging him around the neck, he opened his eyes to see Pansy he shuddered. He looked over to Balsie who was glaring daggers at him, he sighed he could have her all he wanted was Virginia. what was he think? Virginia was a slytherin and his father never forbids him to date girls of his own house. "Oh drake, my bed it next to the window remember that" she squealed and she hugged tighter, he glance down to see the cloth he had covered Virginia with. He grabbed the cloth back without a second thought surprising Pansy, and then pushed her away from him. "Come on Pansy, I want some of that wonderful cake" the brown hair girl said waiting at the door with Virginia still not dressed. "Ok" they left her as they ran to their room to change, might as well since I am here she thought. She slowly walked to Draco who was starting at her opened mouthed, wow the only thing that came to mind. "Thank you" she whispered quietly into his ear, this caused him to blush remembering yesterdays' events. This was when she realized that she was talking to a half naked Draco and blushed "sorry I better go" she stumbled and ran out her white night gown bellowing as she ran.  
  
He looked over that Blasie to see him staring at her retreating from and glared, "Do not worry I will not take her, I have another in mind" he smirked and a pillow was thrown at his face. He wondered what Virginia was whispering in his ear that caused him to blush, was that what kept Draco yesterday? He thought as he was getting dressed.  
  
The dream team was the last to get the wonderful cake and everyone was jealous, just because they saved the world a few times does not mean they get to have special treatment. The dream team shared the last piece of cake among themselves except for Ron who sat there playing with his food. He was still mad that someone would steal his sister's famous cake, when he found out who they were going to answer to him.  
  
She could not believe that Snape was that mean, he gave the class a three feet essay due the next day. She used Hermione's advice and went to the library to find what she needed but that method did not work, she end up sitting in the common room in the middle of the night trying to do her homework.  
  
He came back from his date with Milisah to see Virginia there trying to do the essay he early had done earlier that night, he could not help smile at how cute she looked. There his angel. when did he start calling her his angel he wondered as he robotically went to her. "So you're having trouble are we" he stated and she blushed slightly, this was supposed to be easy. This essay was what Snape assigned in the end of sixth year, she did not complete sixth year yet this was why she did not understand it. She was surprised when he sat down next to her and explained the task that they had to do, it was then she easily breezed through the essay.  
  
An hour later she was done, she was happy she understood seven year work. She was now looking forward to tomorrow when she was able to show Sanpe she understood it, she was so happy that she kissed his cheek before she ran up the stairs leading to the girl's dorm room. He sat there staring at her retreating from a hand on his right cheek where she had kissed him earlier, he suddenly heard laughing and he looked up to see Balsie coming toward him. "So this is who was keeping you busy" he teased, inside he was jumping for joy it meant that Pansy was free. He could not wait to ask her out he was practically skipping up the stairs to his room.  
  
The next morning she woke up to an owl on her bed, she quickly sat up looking around the room to see the girls gone. She sighed in relief she did not want another questioning, she opened the note and read it five times. She could not believe that Draco Malfoy wanted to date her Ginny Weasley- wait he was dating Virginia not her, her spirit fell.  
  
She walked the empty halls heading to the astronomy tower where Draco stood holding a single rose, she smiled when he handed her the rose and put it to his nose to smell it's fragrance. She almost dropped the rose when he opened the door revealing a beautiful decorated room, like in a fairy tale. "I-It I-is beautiful" she stampeded gasping at the room, she watched him walk to the table where there was a whole boutique of roses. "Theses are for you my lady" he said handing her the roses and kissed her hand causing her to blush. He snapped his hand and the room dimmed and soft music was heard, he offered his hand as he smiled causing Virginia's heart to flutter with in her chest.  
  
She smile and took his hand, he led her to the middle where they danced. She leaned her head against his chest as he rested his chin on her head, sometimes kissing it softy. Afterwards they sat down to dinner, which he had cooked himself. This caused her to laugh and Draco to raise a brow, she explained she did not see him as a cooking person and he told her that he only did it to girls who he really liked.  
  
The night came to a close too soon for both Draco and Virginia, he lead her to her door and bid her goodnight. He was about to go when she held his wrist stopping him, he turned around to see Virginia walking toward him. She stood on her toes leaning against his chest as her lips met; he was shocked at first but responded bring her held her closer and deepened the kiss.  
  
It was then that Pansy opened the door to see Draco and Virginia kissing, she gasped and pulled Virginia away and slapped her. Virginia was shocked, her hands flew to her cheek as she watched Pansy run to Balsie's room. She turned back to Darco when his hands were place over hers, she watched him removed her hands. His other hand held a wand which he tapped gently against her cheek and said a spell, then as he was removing his wand his hands gently brushed against her cheek causing her to blush. He leaned in once more capturing his lips with hers; his other hand that removed her hand from her cheek had not released her hand.  
  
Wow Virginia got slapped, what will happen to Pansy? Will she try to take back Draco or will she find another? Find out next time. Happy holidays 


End file.
